Help from the Stars
by candy4
Summary: Lily and James were a couple, but a slytherin is blackmailing them, they make a deal -->> Lily has to brake up with james, the love of her life, and has to date his worst enemy!!!
1. Getting seperated

Help from the Stars, Part 1  
  
  
  
„ So it's full moon today again, right?" asked Sirius Black, a tall boy with messy black hair, his friend James Potter, who was a few inches smaller than Sirius but had also messy hair just brown.  
  
"Yeah, come on, let's get Remus!"  
  
When they reached the seventh years boys' dorm they already saw a very pale and tired looking Remus Lupin standing in the door frame and waiting for them to arrive along with Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Hey you gyus, ready to go?" bounced Sirius, full of energy just as always.  
  
James put out his invisible cloak and threw it all over them.  
  
When they reached the Whooping Willow James, Sirius and Peter transformed into their animals and went into the secret tunnel.  
  
  
  
" Where are they??? We looked all over the castle? They can't have just disappeard!" said an exhausted Lily Evans to her two best friends Melinda Warren and Katherine Sallers.  
  
They were looking for James, Sirius and Remus for over an hour now and were getting slightly annoyed by now.  
  
" They have to be somewhere around here, let's look on the grounds!"  
  
They searched down by the lake and near Hagrid's hut, but the three boys were nowhere to be found.  
  
When they decided to go back into the castle, they passed the Whooping Willow and saw four figures appearing.  
  
They couldn't believe their eyes: James, Sirius and Peter had jus transformed from some kinds of animals back to their human figure.  
  
They ran over to where the boys were standing.  
  
"Oh my god James! You .... you ........ just transformed! You all were animals!"  
  
" Lily, Kat, Mel what are you doing here? "  
  
" We were looking for you three all over the castle! But we could ask you this question as well! And Lily's right: you had been animal just a minute before!" said Melinda, looking slightly frightened and of course a little surprised.  
  
" We want to hear what just happened! EXPLAIN !!!! NOW !!!!!!", shouted Katherine.  
  
" Shhhhhh do you want to wake up the whole castle? And I told you James, we should have told them!"  
  
" Well, we still can tell them now, can't we?"  
  
" You really want to tell them, James? I thought it was a secret, you know! Just us four!"  
  
" Shut up Peter, they already know that I'm a werewolf, so why shouldn't they know the other thing too?" told Remus, looking at Peter who grumbled angrily.  
  
" Ok girls, you ready?"  
  
"Silly question Sirius, of course we're ready!" answered Lily who was getting a little bit annoyed of this whole situation.  
  
" Ok then. In fifth year we decided to become animagi, so we could accompany Remus, while he was a werewolf. We couldn't be with him in our human form and so we're staying with him as animals now!"  
  
There was a short silence, Katie was the first to find her voice again: " And why didn't you tell us that? Did you think we would tell Dumbeldore?"  
  
" No of course not, darling, " Sirius said to his girlfriend jokingly," we just waited for the right time to come!"  
  
" You know that becoming an animagus is very dangerous? You could have asked us for help! I'm not bad at potions." Lily said, looking her boyfriend James in the eyes.  
  
" Lily, we hated each other back there, remember?", said James.  
  
" Oh yeah right!"  
  
" So you're not angry? And you're not telling Dumbledore?" said Remus, he still felt very ill, and the last thing he needed right now was his girlfriend Melinda, or two of his other best friends angry with him.  
  
" No, we're not angry, Re! And don't worry we won't tell Dumbledore! We're not Andrew, are we?"  
  
" No but I am! I really like the idea of telling the headmaster about your little secret!", said a sneering voice out of the dark.  
  
" Oh my , what are you doing here Fillers, huh?", Sirius asked, using the boys second name.  
  
" What did you here, Fillers? Tell, now!", said a very angry looking James.  
  
" Oh I heard enough! Believe me Potter, Dumbledore would not like what I would tell him.  
  
Expelling his favourite student, another idea I support!"  
  
" You wouldn't!"  
  
" Would I? Let me think!..... Oh yes I would! But I won't be that mean! There's something you could give me to shut my mouth!"  
  
" Yeah, something like a punch into your ugly face, how do you like this?" James answered.  
  
" I rather thought about .......... HER!!!!", Andrew shouted, his finger pointing at Lily!  
  
" What you want Lily?" asked a very surprised Remus.  
  
" Yes, wouldn't that be nice Lily, just the two of us? No annoying Potter around you? I always liked you and I really do think that you need a break of him!"  
  
" Never! You here me, never, say something like that again, ok! Never touch her, speak to her or just even think about her ever again, is that clear!!!!" James was screaming by now and stood protective in front of Lily.  
  
She shoved him away:" What would I have to do?"  
  
" Oh nothing much! Just the usual boyfriend-girlfriend thingy! You know, holding hands, making goo goo eyes at each other, a little kiss here and there, and first of all: No Potter!!!"  
  
" And you promise not to tell Dumbledore?"  
  
" Yes, I promise!"  
  
" You know I could never make goo goo eyes at you, and when I just think about kissing you I feel a big urge to puke, but may I have a week to think about it?"  
  
" But of course, darling!" Andrew gave her a kiss on the cheek winked triumphantly at James and the others and went back to the castle.  
  
The six friends stared at Lily for a few minutes and so she asked: " What?"  
  
" What? What is all you can say after that? How can you even think about dating Fillers???? There's no way I'm letting you do that, is that clear?" Sirius stated.  
  
" Same here Lils, he's just so eewwwwwwhhh!!!" said Katie with a look of disgust on her pretty face.  
  
" Lily, listen! You really don't need to do that! That all is just because I'm a werewolf, and I really don't want you being with that fool and breaking up with Prongs here! It's better to get expelled than to get killed by Jamie for destroying his relationship with you!"  
  
" Don't do anything stupid Lily, he's freaking me out, I don't have a good feeling about Andrew, and Kat thinks so too!" said Melinda.  
  
"Stop that, right here, right now! Don't be silly Remus nothing of all this is your fault! And Mel, Kat he's not that bad, and Sirius and James, if you hadn't noticed yet: I can think for myself, and right now I'm thinking: There's no way I'm letting any of you getting expelled if there's anything I can do about it!"  
  
" What are saying Lily? Do you realize that you'll dump me for that fool of Slytherin. I can't believe you! I thought you loved me!"  
  
" Ahhm, I think we might be going now, see you in our dorm Lil!" announced Katie, waving for the others to follow her. Peter didn't move at all, and so Sirius dragged him.  
  
" What has loving you to do with saving you from getting expelled!? I'm just doing that because I love you, James!"  
  
" I don't like the way you're showing that!  
  
Look Lily, I don't want to fight with you! Let's just find another way to keep Fillers' mouth closed, huh? What do you think about that?"  
  
" I think that there won't be another thing to keep his mouth shut! You know how stubborn he is, and he hates you! He just wants to get at you!"  
  
" Well, he did a good job at that point! Lil, I just can't bear seeing you with him!"  
  
" We'll just have to deal with it, maybe he gets bored after a little while! Let's go back inside James, I'm freezing!"  
  
James nodded, he put his arms around Lily and they went back into the castle both deep in thoughts, not very happy ones though! 


	2. Hard times

Help from the Stars, Part 2  
  
So hey there again. Last time I forgot to put an Author's note, and nobody reviewed!!!  
  
Please people! REVIEW!!! I'm so excited to read my first review, so pretty please, r/r!!!  
  
Oh yeah, um I nearly forgot it: I'm from Austria( for those who don't know: Austria is in middle Europe, quite little country, below Germany!), and that's why I have English just as a subject at school. Though I think my English is not that bad, I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes in my fics! All the people who live in the US or the UK or elsewhere where English is the native language are probably frowning every time I spell something wrong! I'm really sorry about that, and if there's anybody who wants to be my beta-reader! Please contact me!! I'd love you for that!!!  
  
So, hope you enjoy the next part! Here you go, and REVIEW!!!!  
  
Love, candy  
  
************************************  
  
Lily couldn't sleep that night. She had a lot thinking to do!  
  
James couldn't sleep either, he was worried about Lily. He just couldn't believe Lily would date Andrew Fillers!!! He was one of the worst Slytherins ever! He had brown, short hair and was a little shorter than James. His best friends were Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy! Doesn't that say everything???  
  
The Marauders were playing pranks on the Slytherins all the time, there favourite "prank objects" were the " Slime trio" as the called the three.  
  
Of course Snape, Malfoy and Fillers hated the Marauders very much! As we all know, embarrassing things were not very good for the Slytherin's pride, which they had enough of!  
  
But James would protect Lily, his Lily, no matter what!  
  
On the next morning Lily was woken up by her friends Katie and Melinda. They got ready to start the new day and went down for breakfast.  
  
The Marauders, including Peter, were already sitting at the Gryffindor and were discussing something seriously (a/n: yes you can believe me, they're in a crisis!).  
  
" You can give up boys, I already made my mind up and there's nothing, I repeat nothing you or anybody else can do about that!", Lily told them stubbornly.  
  
James looked up, sighed, and patted to the place next to him, and Lily sat down beside him and snuggled into his arms.  
  
" So, aaahhm"; Sirius began after an awkward silence," you really want to do that Lily?"  
  
" Yes. I mean I don't want to do it, you know that, especially you James, don't you? There's just no other way, and I hope it won't be for too long! I'm going over now. Wish me luck, that he doesn't kiss me!" Lily told her friends looking over at the Slytherin table.  
  
She leaned in and kissed James and whispered :" You do know that I don't love him, don't you? I'll miss you!"  
  
" Yes I know you don't love him, but it still hurts somehow, But don't worry we'll still see each other every day, we're in the same house, and we've got the same friends! Now go!"  
  
Lily slowly walked over to the Slytherin table. When she had reached Andrew, she bent down and said:" Hello Andrew, could I talk to you?"  
  
" Good morning Lily! Let's talk outside.", he answered. He stood up and they left the great hall, getting mad looks of all the Slytherin girls. Andrew wasn't that ugly after all, at least in the eyes of the female population of Slytherin!  
  
" You already thought about out little deal?" Andrew asked her, leaning closer.  
  
Lily took a step away and answered:" Yes. I'm going to do it. But not out of free will. You forced me, Andrew. I could never love you, and I'll always love James!"  
  
" Oh that will go away after a little while! And then you'll love only me, forever and a day! But just to make that clear: No secret meetings with Potter! The second I hear about you two still making out or anything else, I'm going to tell Dumbledore! Have I made myself understood?"  
  
" Yes sir! Hihi, I'm going to class now, bye Andrew." and with that Lily left.  
  
The next week was very hard. For Lily, because Andrew was beginning to get annoying, for James, because he had to watch Fillers trying to touch Lily and even kiss her. That boy was lucky, that Lily slapped him every time he tried, otherwise James would have to do that and that wouldn't be so nice then, that's for sure. And also for Lily's friends and the Marauders, because of Lily and James being miserable or because no method of trying to cheer them up had worked up to now!  
  
One day at lunch the post arrived and hundreds of owls came flying down, looking for their owner and dropping letters on their plates.  
  
Lily's beautiful owl, named Liana, sat down in front of her, gave her a thin letter, nibbled at her finger and after Lily had given her some food, she flow of again.  
  
Lily opened the letter and read it. James was watching her. She suddenly went all white in her face, her fingers starting to tremble. She looked up at James, tears in her eyes and stormed out of the great hall, trying to hold the tears inside until she was in her dorm.  
  
James jumped up from his seat and started to run after her, when someone stopped him by blocking his way. Fillers.  
  
" Out of my way, Fillers! Now! I warn you! I have to go after Lily!" James said through gritted teeth.  
  
" You're sure as hell not going after her! She's mine! Get that in the little head of yours!"  
  
" Didn't you see her! She was crying! She needs me!"  
  
" She doesn't need you, Potter!"  
  
" Ok Fillers, but somebody has to look for her! If you're not letting me go, than at least go yourself!"  
  
" Sorry I can't. I still haven't finished eating yet. She is going to survive, and now sit down again!"  
  
" I can't believe you Fillers!! I thought you loved her! But currently you don't even know what love is!" said Sirius from behind them. He took a hold of Andrew and winking at James to leave the great hall.  
  
James shot an thankful look at Sirius and stormed out of the hall, right for the girls dorm.  
  
He found her crying on her bed.  
  
" Hey Lily, what happened, sweetie?"  
  
Lily looked up: "James" and threw herself into his arms. He held her tightly towards him and stroked her dark red hair.  
  
After a little while, Lily calmed down slightly. James asked: " Lily, what happened? What was that letter about? Did something happen?"  
  
" My... my..... he .... just..... oh my god.... they're dead James, they're dead!" said Lily, still sobbing.  
  
" Who? Who's dead Lil?"  
  
" My my parents. He killed them. ...... Voldemort!" she whispered.  
  
" Oh my god Lily, I'm so sorry! Come here!" James took her into his arms again. They staid like that for a while, and soon Lily had fallen asleep, exhausted from all the crying.  
  
" James, James, what happened?" Katie and Melinda were screaming as they entered the seventh years girls dorm.  
  
" Shhhhhhh! She just fell asleep! Let's go into the common room."  
  
" Prongs, what happened? Tell us!" Peter shouted as he saw James coming downstairs with the girls behind him.  
  
" Lily's parents........ they're dead. Voldemort....... killed them!" James said in a quiet voice.  
  
" Oh god no!!!!!!" Melinda started sobbing and Remus put his arms around her, just taking in what James had told them!  
  
" That's so horrible", said Katie not believing it herself," the Evans's were so nice and kindly. I spent the holidays after the sixth year with them. They were so sweet! How can they be dead now? Why?"  
  
" Why would you-know-who want to kill them?" Peter asked.  
  
" We can't know! All I know is, that we all have to be there for Lily now! You too James! Especially you!" announced Sirius logically.  
  
" I know! And I'm going to be. But first I'm going to beat up that little Slytherin! AAAArrgghhhh, I hate that Fillers!!!"  
  
" Oh, no need to worry, Prongs. Sirius already took care of that!" told Remus.  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Well, uuummm, yeah. Sort of. I would have done more, but than MCGonnagal came and interrupted me!"  
  
" Oh, it's ok Padfoot. Thanks for helping me out!"  
  
" No problem, mate!"  
  
  
  
The weeks went by and Lily recovered. Slowly, but she did. With the help from her friends!  
  
James looked after her every second, and for a while it seemed as Andrew had forgotten about blackmailing Lily and her friends.  
  
Lily felt alone without her parents, and Petunia didn't even know about their parents death. She also was in a boarding school, were the pupils stay there over the holidays too, and because of a reason we don't know now, Dumbledore found it better not to tell her anything about it.  
  
Lily still cried herself to sleep every night, but she got better with every day, she just was quieter than before and as only James noticed: The little sparkles in her eyes, which were one thing he really loved about her, had disappeared.  
  
But one thing he was sure of: He would make those sparkles come back into her eyes someday, no matter what Fillers would do! He would make them come back!  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I hope you enjoyed this part, althogh it was a little sappy and sad,  
  
and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
bye candy 


	3. Silence in the great hall

Hello everybody! Thanks to the lovely people who already reviewed, and I hope that I'll be able to see some more reviews soon!!!!! I hope you enjoy this part, I think it's quite good, and I managed to write a part where nothing dramatic happens! Hope you like it, oh yes, I, umh still need a new beta-reader, so if you're interested, please contact me!!! So for now, please just excuse my many mistakes! Enjoy!!!  
  
******************************  
  
Help from the stars, part 3  
  
Silence in the great hall  
  
Three weeks had already passed since Lily had received the letter from the ministry with the horrible message of her parents' death. She was feeling dead inside and lonely and if it weren't for her five best friends (a/n: you wouldn't like me to count the little rat to her best friends, would you???), she was sure she wouldn't have been able to live through a day, knowing that her beloved parents weren't alive anymore! She knew she would have to go and see Andrew Fillers soon, patience was not one of his best talensts, you know,but she just couldn't cope with that right now.  
  
Right now they were all sitting in the cosy Gryffindor Common room and playing a game of exploding snap. Lily enjoyed just chilling with the people she loved most. "Wanna try to beat me in a game of chess, Lils?" Sirius asked, batting eyelashes. "You know that you never won against anybody in this room for more than six years now, why don't you already give up, Black??" Lily asked back. "Well, there's this new strategy I've been working on lately, and I'm sure I'm going to beat you this time!" "Whatever Sirius." After Lily had won two games, Sirius gave up and went over to Katie, telling her how evil Lily Evans is and that she cheated, of course, and that he had let her win, because otherwise she wouldn't stand a chance against him. Lily winked at Kat and the taller, black haired girl just said: "Sure Sirius." and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was getting late and the little group went upstairs into their dorms.  
  
Lily was the first of the girls to get up, the next morning, she showered and dressed and then waited for the other two to get ready. Melinda, whose dark blond hair just reached her chin,never needed that much time in the morning. Katherine, who was the tallest of the three girls, had black shoulder lengthen hair that usually stood into every direction in the mornings. And she absolutely wasn't a morning person! The other girls had learned on their first morning at Hogwarts not to mess with Katherine Sallers too early. Most of the times it was ok to speak with her without danger at the time of ten! But Lily, Melinda and Kat knew each other already since more than six years and were more like sisters than friends. They told each other all their secrets and made everything together.  
  
When even Katie was ready to be seen in public, they headed for the common room. The Marauders, excluding Peter, were already waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Melinda and Katherine greeted their boyfriends with a good- morning kiss, while Lily and James stood uncomfortably beside them. When they arrived in the great hall, Lily immediately spotted Andrew Fillers getting up from his table and coming over to them. "Good morning Lillian, how are you this wonderful morning?" Andrew asked her with his slimy voice. "I'm fine, thank you Andrew.",Lily answered and noticing the death glares James was sending Fillers she added: "How about we go outside and talk some more?" He nodded and held his hand out to her, she took it and they walked out of the doors. James blood was boiling and his heart screamed in pain as he watched helplessly as his worst enemy, after Snape, dragged his girl out of the room. Mel lightly laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, James gave her a grateful glance for her support, while Sirius told him: "Repeat after me Jamsie: Lily doesn't love Fillers, Lily doesn't love Fillers, Lily doesn't lo...", he stopped there because Katherine, who sat opposite of him, had tread him into his shine and whispered: "Shut up Sirius Black, or do I have to make you?" Sirius gulped, he just couldn't help it, he wasn't as sensitive as Remus or as kind as Mel, but he certainly didn't want to get cross with Kat. He loved his girlfriend, really, though some people said that James and he were big players before Lily and Katherine. But sometimes, just sometimes, Kat could be really scary! Not that he'd ever admit to anybody!  
  
Outside of the hall:  
  
"So are you better again Lily? I mean the thing with your parents and everything. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, like I should have been, but you know, as for me being Slytherin and you being Gryffindor. And you didn't really come out of the Gryffindor tower that much, and well, I couldn't really just walk in there, you understand, don't you?" He was trying to talk him free of his guilt, Lily noticed. And she knew for sure that Dumbledore would have given him the permission to visit her, if he would have just asked. Stupid, slimy little rat. I was fine as long I didn't have to see your ugly face, Fillers! Ughrrr am I angry! Well I can't really tell him that James was so sweet the whole time, that he made fall in love with him all over again, right?! I don't think he'd like that. "I know Fil.. Andrew, I mean. I understand totally. And, you know, my friends helped me a great deal! I don't know what I would have done without them!" "Ahm, yes of course. I'm sure they were a great help. Umh, who do you mean with "my friends" exactly, Lillian?" "Oh well, Mel and Kat, Sirius, Remus and James of course. You have to understand Andrew, though we aren't a couple anymore, we're still friends. You can't stop me from talking to him or anything. I choose who I want to be friends with, not you!" Argh, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! This is getting annoying, and I'm getting hungry! "Yes of course, you can be friends with him, Lillian. But the keywords are just friends! Do you still love him, Lily darling?" Well, I'll always love him, Andy darling! I am hungry!! " No, Andrew, not like that, not anymore. I don't know, now when I think about it, I'm not sure if I ever loved him." " These are good news, Lillian, very good ones! I told you, you'll forget him soon!" " Yes, you were probably right, Andrew." And the Oscar goes to........... Lily Evans, for her absolutely wonderful role of Lillian, in the film: "Slimy Slytherin wants romance too". Please, can't he already stop talking??? Oh yes, I'm going to pray every night, I promise, but please don't let him kiss me! " We should go back now, don't you think?" I'm getting desperate here! "Yes, come on, I'll walk you to your table." Am I invalid now, or what? He took her hand and they walked back into the great hall, and when they arrived at Lily's place, he started leaning in, to kiss her on the lips. In the last second she turned her head and his lips just touched her cheeks. "Bye, Lillian, see you at Potions." "Yeah, bye", Lily flopped down into her seat, leaned her head onto the table and closed her eyes, exhaling deeply. When she looked up again, her friends were all looking at her. "Umh, I don't really want to be the one saying it, but........, he coughed,...... umh,..... the whole hall is staring at you Lily." Remus told her quietly. Lily suddenly noticed that the whole population of Hogwarts really was staring at her and that it was totally silent. You really would have heard the famous needle fall right now! She slowly turned her head in every direction and just said, loud enough for everybody to hear: "EAT!" And in the next second everybody was talking loudly to his neighbours and you could hear the jingling of the hundreds of forks and knifes again. Lily sighed heavily and turned back to her friends. "So what happened, Lils?" Sirius asked, mouthful with some mashed potatoes.  
  
She grimaced at this sight and answered: "It was horrible!" "Well, so I thought. But, umh, how horrible was it?" Sirius asked again, the potatoes finally swallowing. "Really horrible! First he wanted to make excuses why he couldn't be there for me when, umh, when ...... my parents died and I just thanked God, or the sorting hat, that he had put me in Gryffindor and him into Slytherin! And then I had to tell him a hundred times, that James and I were still "just friends", and....... mmh...... that ummmmh, that I'm not sure if I ever really loved him in the first place, he believed me, and I think I deserve the next Oscar, for playing the role of the ditz of the year. And I'd like to talk to James, because I don't think you got some things right here", at this she looked him straight into the eyes and though he turned away his head quickly, she still saw the pained look in those beautiful brown and soulful eyes, that she loved so much, and it shattered her heart in a million peaces. And she was sure that her words had done the same to him. Defeated she looked away and stated: "As this was a horrible way to start the morning, and all this on an empty stomach, I'd like to have my breakfast now!" With that the others started to eat again. Lily realized that she wasn't that hungry anymore, and just took a few tiny bites of her toast. When she looked up she saw James hadn't really touched his food either.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Thanks so much for reading!! I hope you liked it! Please review!!!  
  
Bye, candy 


End file.
